The invention relates generally to magnetic actuators for haptic feedback interface devices, and more particularly to magnetic actuators having multiple poles and multiple magnets.
Haptic feedback interface devices are used for a variety of different functions and are often used with a variety of systems. For example, haptic feedback interface devices are used with computer controlled simulations, games, and other application programs. A computer system typically displays a graphical environment to a user on a display screen or other output device. The user can interact with the displayed environment to play a game, experience a simulation or “virtual reality” environment, or otherwise influence events or images depicted on the screen or in an application program or operating system. Such user interaction can be implemented through an interface device, such as a joystick, “joypad” button controller, mouse, trackball, stylus and tablet, foot or hand pedals, control knob, touch panel, etc., that is connected to the computer system. The computer updates the graphical display in response to manipulation of the interface device and provides haptic feedback based on manipulation and/or movement of the object.
The haptic feedback provided by the interface device is often output via magnetic actuators in the interface device. Known magnetic actuators often are too large for the volume constraints in, for example, touch panel applications. Known magnetic actuators are also often not scaleable (i.e., different designs are needed depending upon the particular application).
A need exists for improvements in moving magnet actuators for interface devices to produce desired haptic effects.